Conventionally, as the synchronous control of a servo motor, electronic cam control which realizes synchronization by using cam data which realizes one-to-one association between a phase of a master encoder attached to a master shaft which determines timing of the synchronous control and a position of a slave shaft is widely known. There is an operation instruction in which a trajectory is defined by speed and/or acceleration, time, etc. like a so-called positioning instruction, and control to activate the operation instruction by a signal input or the like is also widely known.
Conventionally, technology to easily perform the synchronous control including a repeat by dividing the cam data into sections and calling the sections in arbitrary order and in arbitrary number of times is known in the electronic cam control (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, control to shift cam operation based on a signal when operation of an auxiliary machine is finished for performing synchronous control with the operation of the auxiliary machine operation time of which is inconstant is known in the electronic cam control (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).